


Mr. Nelson Is A Fox (Mr. Nelson pt.1)

by amanda_jolene



Series: The Nelsons [6]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grown up Rinn, Mr. Nelson series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Finn Nelson is a fox and all the girls want to know one thing: Is he married?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Nelson Is A Fox (Mr. Nelson pt.1)

Sweet Mr. Nelson is a fox and every female he encounters at school has suddenly become a hound. 

He’s good looking in a way that isn’t fair. A smattering of light freckles on his nose, a gentle smile and a swoon worthy smirk. He fills out his jeans perfectly and there’s a rush of wind from all the sighing girls when he gets into his lesson and rolls his sleeves up those delicious arms. Girls crowd his desk and ask for help with Act 2, for tutoring, what his opinion on gay marriage is. Does he like music? What about Beyonce? And he just smiles (furthering the torture and the agony of their longing) and says, “We’ll discuss Act 2 more in depth on Monday. Have a good weekend, girls.” 

It’s not just the girls in his class. The one who aren’t fortunate to have him as a teacher trail him down the hall, internally screaming when he acknowledges and deflating (and wondering what’s so wrong with them) when he doesn’t. They bump into him in the halls and drop papers in front of him (it’s a two fold gain- the girls who drops the paper gets to see him crouch down before her and the girls behind him get a glance of that delectable arse). He’ll hand the girl her paper back and she (it always happens) will clutch it to her chest and barely whisper, “Thank you” eyes wide because for a split second she entertained the thought of him undoing the button on her jeans and… and…

The students aren’t the only ones affected. 

The female staff hasn’t seen a man teach so well and look so damn delicious while doing it. They all fret over him and argue (in private) about who gets to bring him cookies and lunch and sit next to him at the teacher’s table in the lunchroom. They entertain wild fantasies of bathroom romps and quickies in the teacher’s lounge, of running their tongue along his perfect, thick…

And then the next fall, he comes in with a wedding band on. 

They all feel extremely betrayed. The girls all skirt around him like he’s their ex-boyfriend and it’s just too painful to be in the same room (one girl will leave the room in tears and he’ll be so floored because he didn’t think Hamlet was that particularly moving). The female teachers handle it a little better, barely, but still because they’ll realize all the treat he turned down, all the times he had his own lunch was because he had a woman at home making him dinner and rubbing his feet and his… (they’ll sigh when they think of this and fantasize that he’s a gentle lover who’s more romantic than their own husbands who roll over and grunt ‘Wanna fool around?’ when they’re trying to sleep). 

But by October, everything is back on track. The girls have convinced themselves that his wife is a right bitch who treats him horribly and they’re back to dropping books and papers and following him down the hall. The sit in his class and entertain the thought of him sliding their panties down and saying he’s miserable in his marriage while putting just the lightest of pressure with his thumb at the apex of their thighs. 

The teachers share a similar dream. One in particular (the aging secretary in the front office who hasn’t had sex since the Berlin Wall came down) imagines Mr. Nelson walking in and handing her an envelope, giving a wink before saying “I should get back to class”. And the envelope has his wedding band in it with a letter disclosing his undying passion for her and for her to meet him in the supply closet at 1:15 because he just can’t go another moment with sticking his-

“Miss Armstrong.” 

She blinks and Mr. Nelson is staring at her like he’s afraid she might be having a stroke (she’s afraid of the same). “Mr….Mr. Nelson? Don’t you have-“

“It’s my free hour. I just thought I’d bring this up to you.” He hands her an envelope and gives her a smile. “Have a good day.” 

Her heart is hammering and she opens the envelope slowly, only to find the absentee slips from his homeroom that he had forgotten to turn in. She’s disappointed but slips back into her fantasy. Yes, she’ll meet him at 1:15…

It’s December and one of his students catches him out doing a bit of Christmas shopping with his wife. She’s floored and elated (because obviously he’ll be leaving that soon enough and then the delicious Mr. Nelson will be all hers) and she wastes no time telling her classmates all about it on Monday. 

“Big as a house, I tell you.” 

“Fat? He’s with a fat girl. Oh, you’ve got to be joking!” 

“I saw it with my own eyes. Poor man must fear for his life every time they-“ 

“What is she rolled over on him-“

“Fat? NO!” 

And they are so far gone in their trash talk and giggles that they don’t realize the object of their teenage fantasies is standing behind them until he says, “Get to class. All of you.” They are horrified and his face is red, a little vein bulging in his neck. They stare at him and he snaps, “Now!” 

He’s not much kinder in class. He puts a movie on (an old 70’s version of Romeo and Juliet) and sits at his desk, hands rubbing his temple in little tight circles. The instigator of the conversation approaches his desk carefully and shifts nervously. “Mr. Nelson, I- I need some help with my paper.” 

“You should have paid attention in class. Have a seat.” He tells her coldly. 

There’s three teachers in the teacher lounge and their discussing the news that hot Mr. Nelson’s wife is a heavy woman. “Can you imagine?” 

“I heard one of the girls say his wife is easily twice his size.” 

“Such a shame. That is a man who needs someone he can really,” she does a little pelvic thrust   
and the other two dissolve into giggles. “Women who don’t care of themselves have no business with a man that-“ 

“Shh, shh.” 

But Finn has heard it all. He crosses the room to the copier and ignores their ‘Having a good day?’ and ‘How’s the Shakespeare unit coming’? He makes his copies and turns to leave, pausing at the teacher who had so many opinions on what some women deserve and don’t deserve. “You remind me a lot of my grandmother.” (She tries to smile but the comment cuts her to the bone just the way he wanted it to.) 

The next day there’s a picture on his desk of him and his wife and when a boy asks if that’s his lady, Finn smiles and says “Yeah. I’m a lucky man.” 

(The girls who talked about her will stay away from his desk for the rest of the year because he’ll cut them down with just a glance. One gets brave and drops a paper in front of him in the hall and he steps over it. and the three teachers will scatter any time he walks into the teacher’s lounge. They’ve lost their sweet Mr. Nelson, but they all start to fantasize about angry Mr. Nelson.)


End file.
